1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to castors for a piece of furniture or the like, each castor comprising a casing constituted by a wheel casing for supporting and protecting wheels, and defining a first axis about which the wheels rotate, and a swivel casing for pivotally supporting the connection between the wheel casing and the piece of furniture and defining a second axis about which the casing can pivot relative to the piece of furniture, two wheels mounted to rotate relative to the wheel casing via a rotary shaft on the first axis, and fastener means for fastening the swivel casing to the piece of furniture. In general, such castors also include means for blocking them against movement in rotation relative to the piece of furniture on which they are mounted.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many such castors find a particularly advantageous application in making it easier to move beds, chairs, tables, carts, etc. in a hospital or the like. They are thus of a structure that is designed so as to minimize traps for dust or the like and so as to enable them to be cleaned thoroughly using disinfectant cleaning materials without damaging their parts that contribute to proper use of the castors, essentially the rotary axis of the wheels and the pivot axis, and also the means for blocking the castors relative to the piece of furniture on which they are mounted.
There are numerous types of castor that seek to achieve the above-mentioned objects, however in practice there are no castors that present a structure that makes it possible simultaneously to achieve those objects and that are also easy to assemble and easy to mount on furniture.